


A love that set me free

by Yulya18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Out of Character, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar and Robert die at the Trident, so Ned Stark takes the Iron Throne and Cersei Lannister as his Queen. While they fall in love and try to rule justly, others try to gain power or break them apart. Will their love be strong enough or will their enemies succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An end and a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My second Ned/Cersei story.  
> Please bear with me as English is not my mother's tongue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)

Some said that it had all started with a search for power disguised as a rebellion.  
  
Others said that it had started with a crown of blue winter roses.  
  
The truth was that not many people knew for certain what marked the beginning of all the events that came to happen and changed completely the destiny of Westeros.  
  
But the ones who were aware of these events knew that it had involved the Prince and heir to the Iron Throne, Rhaegar Targaryen, and the Lord of Wintefell’s only daughter, Lyanna Stark. They had fallen so madly in love that they never hesitated to run away from everything and everyone they knew and held dear.  
  
Believing she had been kidnapped, her father and oldest brother had travelled to King’s Landing demanding her release to the King, gaining only the wrath of the man most of the kingdom now called the Mad King and dying along many others fellow Northmen.  
  
What happened after that was common knowledge. Eddard, or Ned as people usually called him, second son of Rickard Stark, was now Lord of Winterfell and he, advised by his men and his own conscience, raised his army and joined forces with his best friend and her sister’s betrothed, Robert Baratheon. Together, they were able to defeat the King’s men and by the time Prince Rhaegar showed his face in battle, Robert was fuelled enough as to defeat him with his hammer, his weapon of choice.  
  
Unfortunately for him, before dying, Rhaegar was able to pierce his enemy’s stomach with his sword, ending Robert’s life mere minutes after his own passing.  
  
Lord Eddard had wished to mourn his friend’s death, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. He still had to get justice for her sister’s kidnap as well as for his father and brother’s death. He had received news of his sister’s whereabouts and he, along with both armies, went to King’s Landing to recover her and take her back home.  
  
He fought bravely and ruthlessly against the King’s men, but he received the shock of his life when he discovered that the Lannisters had already breached the city walls and had finished the enemy. Of course, that shock only increased once he entered the King’s throne room and found Jaime Lannister, member of the Kingsguard and sworn protector of the King, sitting in the Iron Throne with his sword red with blood and the body of the King at his feet.  
  
“Greetings, Lord Stark.” – said the blond Lannister, standing from his seat.  
  
“What have you done?” – Ned asked, horrified and angered at the same time for the death of the King.  
  
“We simply helped Robert conquer the Iron Throne.” – Jaime explained, smirking. A smirk Ned wanted to wipe from his face with the force of his fists.  
  
“You were a member of the Kingsguard. You swore to protect him.” – he argued.  
  
“I swore to protect the realm, too.” – Jaime defended himself. – “No need to be so serious. After all, your friend is King now, just like it was planned.” – he elaborated, as if that was all the explanation the other might need, clearly insinuating he had pushed his honour aside just for a crown.  
  
“That is not why I started this war!” – Ned yelled, indignant by the other man’s words.  
  
“Alas, it is what it is and there is nothing that can be done now.”  
Something in his eyes made Eddard suspicious. It had always been rumoured that even though the Lannisters were the second most powerful family in all the Seven Kingdoms, they had always ambitioned more power. And with the King, Prince Rhaegar and Robert dead, there was nothing and no one standing in their way.  
  
 _‘No. there are still Rhaegar and Elia Martell’s children. And Rhaegar’s brother and his soon to be born sibling.’_ Just as he was thinking this, the doors to the room opened once more and Lannister soldiers entered guided by Tywin. Ned noticed some of the men were carrying small bundles in their arms, which they then lay on the floor near Aerys’s body after being ordered to do so by the old man, who had been the Hand of the King until his death.  
  
“The dragons are dead. Like King Robert wanted.” – Tywin stated, revealing one by one the faces of Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys Targaryen.  
  
“What in the gods’ names have you done? This… this is not justice… this is murder!” – Ned screamed, disgusted by seeing so much innocent blood spilled.  
  
“We did what was needed to keep the realm safe.”  
  
“They were innocent!” – he argued, wishing he could just take his sword and end the man’s miserable life.  
  
“They would have been a threat to King Robert’s reign.” – he answered coldly.  
  
 _‘The gods help me, because this is the only way.’_ Ned prayed before looking Tywin straight in the eye.  
  
“Robert Baratheon is dead.” – he said, watching attentively the other man’s reactions to the news that until that moment had only been known by his bannermen, who had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
“That cannot be true. You’re lying, Lord Stark!” – Tywin accused. This, Ned inferred correctly, changed all the older man’s plans.  
  
“He died at the Trident after killing Rhaegar.” – he explained bluntly.  
  
“And he didn’t leave an heir.” – Tywin stated more than asked.  
  
 _‘No trueborn heir, at least.’_ Ned said to himself, remembering that Robert had already sired two bastards. One who lived in Storm’s End and the other in the Eyrie.  
  
“He did.” – Ned started, breathing deeply before continuing. – “He named me his heir just before he died.” – he finished, turning around and walking to the Iron Throne before sitting on it.  
  
At once, every soldier in the room kneeled, acknowledging him as their new ruler, thus leaving Tywin and Jaime no other option but do the same. After that, the Lannister men took their leave while Ned sent several orders with his commanders and went in search of his sister. Gods’ be willing, the soldiers wouldn’t have noticed the area where he had been informed she had been hidden by Rhaegar.

 

* * *

 

Once he got to the hidden chambers in the deeper levels of the Red Keep, he would wish he had been there sooner.  
  
Because all he found there was his sister nearly at death’s doors and holding a small bundle with all the stength she had left.  
  
“Lyanna.” – he whispered brokenly, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
“I knew you’d come, my dear Ned.” – she whispered back before she had a sudden coughing fit.  
  
“Hush… don’t talk. You need to rest.” – he advised her.  
  
“It’s too late… for me, Ned. My Rhaegar is dead and I can’t keep fighting anymore.” – she told him. – “Help me sit, please.” – he wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but did as she told him anyway. – “I… I… I need you… to take care of… of him…  for me.” – she begged him, showing him now the bundle in her arms, which Ned had already suspected was his newborn nephew or niece.  
  
“No, Lyanna… no…” - he kept repeating, but took her child into his arms when she extended her arms.  
  
“Take care of him, Ned. Take him with you to the North.”  
  
“Lyanna… I…” – he didn’t know how to explain to her that he would never return to Winterfell. That he would never be able to send her child, the last reminder of her he would ever have, to be raised that far away from him.  
  
“Pro… promise me, Ned. Promise me.” – she begged one last time, before closing her eyes, never to open them again.  
  
“Lya.” – he called her for the last time, holding her child against his chest and kissing his sister’s cooling cheek. – “I promise I will protect him. I will make sure he becomes a great man and everyone knows he is the last legitimate Targaryen.”  
  
He dried his cheeks as best he could and rose, hugging his nephew protectively before leaving the room without turning back.

 

* * *

 

The next weeks were the most exhausting in Ned’s life.  
  
After leaving his sister’s chambers, he took his nephew to his new departments. He had decided to call him Jon, in honour of Lord Arryn, and had brought a wet nurse to feed him and take care of him whenever his duties didn’t allow him to do so. But he still made sure to spend all his free time with the baby, mesmerised by his beauty and his northern looks and also looking to protect him  
  
He had been forced to present the baby as his bastard, the love child he had sired with a lady he had met during the war. He hadn’t wanted to do this to her sister’s son, but until the kingdom was in peace, he had to do anything possible to keep the baby from harm and it seemed to be the only way. Still, when he had gone to the godswood in King’s Landing and presented him in front of the heart tree, he had also promised himself that one day he would know the truth and would take his rightful place as the rightful King.  
  
Besides taking care of Jon, Ned also had to pacify many lords and citizens of King’s Landing as well as command his men and dispatch orders through his newly formed council. He had also named a new Hand, since he didn’t trust the Lannisters, especially after witnessing their cruelty towards the Targaryen children. For this post, he had chosen Jon Arryn, his and Robert’s mentor and guardian during their youth. According to his new council, he had recently married the youngest of the Tully girls, Lysa, and were soon to start their journey from Riverrun to the Eyrie.  
  
He had been happy to hear news of his mentor’s marriage, of course, but that happiness had also brought to light another problem to be solved. A problem related to the oldest Tully sister, Catelyn.  
  
She had previously been engaged to his brother Brandon before Lyanna’s elopement and after his brother’s death, it had been expected that he, as new Lord of Winterfell, asked for her hand in marriage, allying the power of House Stark with that of the Tullys. Unfortunately, ever since Ned had seen her for the first time, he had only felt repulsion for the girl and there was nothing that would make him take her as his wife and Lady of Winterfell. Even less as his new Queen.  
  
And of course that topic had taken him to another issue.  
  
Now that he was King, it had been decided that his youngest brother, Benjen, would become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. At first, Ned had thought that maybe Benjen could marry Catelyn Tully, as the members of his council had also suggested, but after thinking it thoroughly, he resolved it would be better for his brother to decide. After all, his lifelong wish had been to join the Night's Watch, a wish that could no longer be fulfilled. That's why he couldn’t take this choice from his brother, too. After reaching this conclusion, he hurried to send a raven to Winterfell informing him of his new status and his freedom to choose his bride.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't entitled that same choice. Now that a week after his coronation had passed, his council had come to him with the issue of choosing a suitable wife. For this, most of the ladies who came to his coronation had been already trying to win his favour, clearly encouraged by their power seeking fathers. To him, however, they just looked like vultures waiting for their next prey.  
  
And that had been his opinion until that afternoon.  
  
When he had seen her.  
  
The pearl of Casterly Rock and Tywin's only daughter, Cersei Lannister.  
  
Of course, he had heard much about her beauty, but now that he could see her, he considered her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
Just before they had been introduced, Ned had imagined that despite her great beauty, she would be just as power hungry as the rest of her family. Thus, he had been prepared to treat her respectfully, according to her station, but coldly. And he was greatly surprised when she acted so shy and submissive in front of him, refusing to meet his eye for nearly all their encounter, that he didn't hesitate to soothe her with a gentle smile. She had returned to her father's side after that and had he not followed her with his eyes, he would not have seen the look of fright on her angelic face after her father had whispered something to her ear. Also, he wouldn’t have seen her wince when her father grabbed her arm before allowing her to retire to her chambers.  
  
Ned, who had never seen his father or older brother behave with nothing but respect towards any lady, felt it was his duty and honour to take such delightful creature from that poisonous environment and to claim her for himself. Of course, he could simply talk to her father, who would definitely agree to join their houses and to be close to power once again. But what Ned wanted was to talk to her. He wanted, no, needed to become the most important and cherished man in her life, so that when he asked to be his wife and Queen, she would accept happily and not simply because it was expected of her.  
  
And with that resolution, he started planning how to integrate himself in her life without raising suspicion.


	2. People's plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to update once a week, but due to a hectic schedule it wasn't possible... but, I'm back and full of ideas for others Ned/Cersei
> 
> I hope you like the chapter :)

 

“Father, did you wish to see me?” – a woman’s voice could be heard near the door of the Lord’s chambers.

“Come, child.” – the man said, waiting until she was sitting in front of him. – “I have received news from King’s Landing.” – he informed her, a hint of worry marrying his features.

“Something bad?”

“I’m not sure. Here, read for yourself, Cat.” – Hoster Tully gave her the letter and waited.

She read the paper once.

Then she read it again.

And again.

“Father, is this true?” – she finally asked, laying the paper on the table.

“It seems to be.”

“I can’t believe it, father. I… I can’t believe… oh by the Seven, I’m going to be queen!” – she squealed excitedly. Hoster frowned, not understanding her words.

“What are you talking about, Catelyn?”

“Eddard Stark, father. He is the King now… and he will make me his queen. I’m sure he will.” – she kept repeating.

“Why do you say that? Has he ever said anything to you about marriage?”

“No, but it is only logical.”

“Logical?” – to him it seemed everything but.

“After Brandon’s death, it’s been expected that he would carry on with the alliance between our families, so it is obvious that he will end up taking me for his wife. His honour will bind him to us.” – she reasoned.

Her father didn’t say anything, being deep in thought. Minutes later, he admitted to himself she was quite right. After the King’s older brother’s death, everyone had assumed that Eddard, as the new Lord of Winterfell, would also marry his brother’s bride. Unfortunately, he had gone to war before such talks could have been arranged. But now, with the Stark boy already established as King of Westeros, there was nothing stopping him from uniting their families at last. They just had had to start moving. Fast.

“Then, it would be a good idea to plan everything for our trip to King’s Landing, don’t you think?” – he started. – “After all, our king will be quite busy and having his faithful betrothed by his side will give him great comfort.”

“I completely agree with you, father.” – she smiled.

“Another thing, my dear child.” – yes, Hoster thought, her dear child because now that she was to be the future queen and mother of the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, she had become his favourite child.

“Yes?”

“I have also been informed that the King apparently wished to make Jon Arryn his new Hand.”

“So he and Lysa will also have to live in King’s Landing.”

“Yes. Your goodbrother will have to change his plans of settling in the Vale.”

“It will be nice having my dear sister and Lord Arryn close to me when I am crowned. Especially once I become pregnant.”

“I think so, too. Besides, with Tywin Lannister no longer in a position of power, Arryn can make sure that his family and ours receive all the favours from the King.”

“And as soon as I give him an heir, the kingdom will be ours, father. There will be nothing the king would dare deny me after he has his son.” – she stated.

“A son is exactly what the kingdom needs after all we have suffered in this war.” – he agreed, smiling.

“Father, I need to have new gowns made. Gowns fit for the queen I will be.”

“Very well. You take care of that and then I will make all the arrangements for our journey.”

“I will call the seamstress right away.” – Catelyn concluded, standing up to leave. _‘Soon, my love. We will be together very soon and I will make sure you never have to look anywhere else.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, everything had been arranged for their departure to the capital.

A week before, they had received a raven from Lysa confirming Jon Arryn’s arrival in King’s Landing and his new role as Hand of the King. Hoster Tully hurried to reply informing his younger daughter of their own arrival. And contrary to Lysa’s love for horses, Catelyn had never liked riding them and was even more unwilling to do it now she was to be royalty so she had decided to travel by carriage, ensuring her gowns and belongings weren’t damaged.

Since the day she had discussed her betrothal with her father, she had decided that she needed to start behaving as the future queen and mother of Eddard’s heirs. This meant that she had to put in practice all the lessons she had been taught since the cradle. It didn’t matter to her that she hadn’t explicitly received a marriage proposal from Eddard Stark. She had already planned everything to enchant him and with that purpose, she had made sure the seamstress designed gowns that would best display all her assets. That way she would tempt him with her body and he would be so full of passion that it wouldn’t take long for him to beg her to marry him. She would have time after the wedding and her following coronation to become the submissive and obedient wife she was supposed to be as a high born married lady.

And then would come the children. Tall, proud sons who would carry her legacy and be the joy of the Tully family and the pinnacle of their success over other great houses. And her children would be more Tully than Stark and would see to the best interests of her family.

So full of hopes and dreams was she, that she didn’t know how to react when all her plans shattered only a few days after her arrival, exactly in the feast in honour of her good brother’s new position.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they crossed the gates of the city, they found the King, his Hand and the newly appointed Kingsguard waiting in the yard to receive them. The king himself had come forward when her carriage stopped and helped her get down. Then he hadn’t doubted to offer her his arm in a gallant manner. Catelyn had, of course, been overjoyed by this and the same could be said of her father. She turned to look at the king once again and despite his cold but respectful demeanour, she was certain he was pleased to be in her company, too. After all, she had always been told that people from the north had ice instead of blood, turning them into serious people, little inclined towards joy. She woke up from her thoughts when he started talking to her while leading her to the Red Keep and to the bedchambers she supposed would be hers until the wedding.

He kissed her hand one last time and after expressing his pleasure at having her in the city, he turned around and left.

A few days later the Tullys received the much awaited invitation to a feast in honour of Jon Arryn.

For such grand event, Catelyn had chosen her dress with great care and had ordered her handmaiden to style her hair in the most becoming manner. It was very important for her to look her best this evening. That way everyone would only need to look at her once to realise that she was to be their future queen.

“Ready, my darling?” – she heard Hoster say from where he waited in her solar.

“How do I look?” – she said, entering her solar once she was ready.

“Like a true queen.” – her father replied, already tasting his victory over the Lannisters, Martells and other families. – “Shall we?” – he asked, offering her his arm.

“Let’s go, father.”

 

 

They entered the great hall where the feast was to take place and were immediately showed to their places near the King’s seat. He was dressed all in black with a golden crown adorning his dark hair and accentuating his royal status.

‘So handsome.’ Catelyn thought. Looking at him, she was certain that after their wedding it wouldn’t be a chore to lay with her husband. No chore at all.

 

 

After the feast, the dancing began. Nearly all the ladies at court were excited to see who would be chosen to open the first dance with the king. Catelyn, looked at the ladies with disdain, knowing that as soon as the king led her to the dance floor, they would all know that she was the one.

That’s why her indignation was so great when instead of standing in front of her, Eddard Stark walked straight to where Cersei Lannister sat feeding a little boy.

When the blond woman noticed the king, she looked surprised, but didn’t doubt to take the offered hand and go to the centre of the hall with him. Catelyn wanted to stand up and separate them, but her father, who appeared to have guessed her thoughts, took her hand to keep her in her seat. Especially when she hissed angrily as the king stepped closer to Cersei, actually more that property dictated, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made her smile sweetly and nod at him. And to Catelyn’s complete fury, the nod made the king entwine his fingers with his companion’s, before releasing her hand and beginning with the dancing.

When the music stopped, the king brought one if Cersei's hands to his mouth and deposited a sweet kiss on the soft skin. Then he returned her to her father before joining his Hand and talking to him in hushed tones. By that time others had joined in the dancing, not noticing how her good brother clapped Ned's shoulder and laughed merrily, being followed by the younger man.

Catelyn felt a sense of dread run through her body and only her father's presence kept her calm enough to remain in her sit. She suddenly couldn’t wait for the feast to end. She needed to talk to her good brother and demand answers.

 

* * *

 

Moments before, while Catelyn and the rest of the ladies waited for the king's choice of partner for the first dance, Ned watched discretely at his intended.

His lovely lady Cersei.

After the night he had decided to pursue the pearl of Casterly Rock, he had started running "accidentally" into her during her walks through the Keep. At the beginning, she had seemed very nervous, avoiding answering with more than a "Yes, Your Grace" or "No, Your Grace", even when he insisted that she call him by his name. He would have preferred she called him Ned, but he feared that she would find it too bold a request.

Only when they crossed paths with a member of her family did she became bolder, laughing and looking directly into his eyes, only to return to her previous behaviour as soon as they were alone again. It was easy for him to deduce that she was being forced by her family to gain his favour whenever she behaved like that, but after living and experiencing many good and bad things in his life, he was pretty sure that she really didn't want to be a mere pawn in their pursuit of power.

And that had him more and more in love with each passing day and more determined to get her to show him her real self.

Fortunately for him, it only took him inviting her to go horse riding with him to see who the real Cersei Lannister was. She had accepted his invitation, of course, as she had been in the presence of her family when it had been issued. She had even tried to ride like a proper lady, with both legs to one side of her horse. It had been like that at least until they left the King's Road, when they had allowed their horses to go where they pleased.

He had noticed her discomfort with her way of riding and after getting her to relax he had suggested mounting her horse like him. She had looked unsure at first, but in the end she relented and allowed him to her help sit more comfortably.

How could he describe the feeling of his hands touching her slim waist? Or having felt her breath catch when he lifted her so effortlessly, never looking at anything else but her the whole time? He had wanted nothing more than to bring her closer to him and kiss her luscious lips and breathe in her scent.

His desire for her was so great that had she been willing, he would have forgot his honour and take her on the side of the road, thus forcing her to accept his marriage proposal to maintain her reputation. Fortunately for her, his honour won over his desire and after helping her mount, they continued with their riding.

A while later, she couldn't contain her excitement anymore and galloped down the road, so beautiful and free that he simply followed her, laughing together and soon starting a game of chasing the other. From that day on, they tried to go horse riding  out of the city almost every day and when his obligations didn't allow him much free time they simply spent time together trying to discover hidden passages around the Red Keep. No matter what, he always made sure to go find her, delighted to be in her company and gaining the strength he needed to return to his kingly duties.

But one day, when his former mentor and now Hand had cornered him wishing to discuss his need for a wife, Ned knew it was time to let everyone know of his choice. So he didn't hesitate to informe his Hand about the lady he had chosen. At first, Jon advised him not to tie himself with the Lannisters, but Ned was determined. So in the end Jon accepted his king's decision and wished him the best of lucks in trying to win his chosen one’s heart and acceptance.

Knowing he didn’t have much time before others started hinting at a royal wedding, Ned left his apartments and went in search of Cersei, finding her in the stables and already waiting for him. She looked stunning with her green dress and her long blond hair flowing free down her back. Those were the times when he loved her the most. When she looked free and wild and goddess like.

She advanced towards him when he extended his hand and let him guide her into the godswood, even when she was a bit confused by his change of plans.

Once they got there, he stood very close to her and before she could even open her mouth, he knelt in front of her and took hold of both of her hands, asking her to marry him. She was so shocked that she didn't know how to respond and simply stared at him before freeing her hands to cover her mouth and started pacing around.

Minutes later, he stood up, hurt by her actions, but still grabbing her before she could escape. He apologised for having offended her with his impulsiveness, but then she shook her head and raised her hands until they rested on both sides of his face, seemingly looking deep into his soul and he into hers.

That's when he realised she felt the same for him. So he just hugged her as he whispered that he would wait for her for as long as was needed.

 

 

Waking from his thoughts, he heard Jon announce the beginning of the dance. He quickly stood up to fetch Cersei. Even though he had promised to wait until she was ready, knowing that she loved him too made him act impulsively, wanting all his courtiers to know who his intended was.

He was aware that everyone was expectant of who he would choose as it would be a clear statement of his choice in bride, but he didn't care. He wanted the whole kingdom to know that Cersei Lannister was going to be their new queen. The only woman he would accept.

Of course, she seemed as stunned as the rest of the people by his actions and even more when he led her to the dance floor, stepping closer and whispering in her ear.

“I promised you I would wait, but now that everyone can see us, you have no other choice but to accept my proposal.” - he told her, hoping he wasn't offending her with his boldness.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, making him worry, but a few seconds later she smiled beautifully and nodded, letting their fingers intertwine before getting into position for the dance.

'This is definitely the best day of my life.' Ned thought, thanking the old gods for rewarding him with the love of his new betrothed.


	3. Announcements

 

“Get out.” – Catelyn said as soon as she entered her chambers.

“My lady?” – her handmaiden asked, rising from her seat near the bed.

“I said get out, stupid!” – Catelyn screamed, grabbing her wrist and pushing her out of the room. The girl, terrified but used to her lady's change in moods, only complied to her wishes. She had already experienced the strenght of her slaps and it was something she didn't want to live through ever again.

Once alone, Catelyn started throwing her expensive things to the floor, not caring that they shattered on impact. The only thing on her mind was to unleash her fury before she did something stupid.

_'It is not fair. He was supposed to choose me.'_ she furiously thought. _'He was supposed to choose me. I was supposed to be queen. Only me!'_

“I was supposed to have all the power and the riches. I deserved that crown.” – she muttered, now moving onto the dresses she had left on her bed and ripping them. – “But no, that imbecile Eddard Stark had to choose that blond Lannister bitch, taking everything that was supposed to be mine!

“Catelyn, what in the name of the Seven happened down there?” – her father asked, angrily slamming the door of her private chambers and advancing towards her.

“I don't know, ok? Leave me alone!” - she yelled again, throwing all her jewelry to the floor.

Her father walked up to her and slapped her to get her to calm down. She was so shocked by this action that she could only stare at him silently.

“You assured me he was going to marry you. What happened?” – he repeated in a low but dangerous voice.

“I... I don't know. He was supposed to...”

“Supposed? Ever since we left Riverrun you swore it was a fact that he would marry you.”

“I told you it was the logical course of action, father. He was Brandon's brother and it was his duty to keep the promises made to our family.”

“Well, it seems that he cares not for such promises and that this wedding won't happen anymore.”

“How could he have chosen that vapid Lannister? I can't comprehend it. This must all be the old lion’s work.” – she concluded, pacing around the room and later sitting by the window.

“I don't think so, Cat.” – Hoster explained, giving her a cup of wine and taking one for himself. – “He looked as astonished as everyone else when the Stark boy went to his daughter.”

“Father, please. As if Tywin Lannister wouldn't take advantage of any opportunity to put her daughter on the throne.”

“I'm not saying he wouldn't, I'm just saying that what happened at the feast wasn't planned. At least not by him. Or by her.” – he added, sensing his daughter was about to insult the king's betrothed.

“So what do we do now?” – she asked finally.

“Nothing.”

“What? Nothing?” – she was incredulous.

“Calm yourself, child. I have no doubt that if the king is as in love with that woman as it seemed at the feast, there will be no way to discourage him from making her his wife. But... he will want his only living brother to be here for the wedding and...”

“I’m not going to marry the lord of a wasteland!”

“Shut up and listen, you insolent child!” – he yelled again. – “It means that he will not marry without his only living relative present. So we still have some time to plan something to separate them.”

“That will only gives us two weeks. Three at the most.” – she interrupted.

“And we will take advantage of that time. Even if he ends up marrying her in the end, it might take her a long time to get pregnant And the more it takes, the more desperate he will be for an heir. Also, accidents happen all the time. Something could happen to her that may render her sterile. That will be your chance to gain his favour.”

“Would you have me be just his whore? Your daughter as the king's whore?” – she was livid. She was meant to be a queen, not a lowly prostitute ready to spread her legs for no real gain.

“Never that, my sweet Cat. But once you enthrall him and take him to your bed and he puts a son in you, you will have more power than the Lannisters and he would soon replace her. Then the crown will be yours.”

“Do you think it will work?”

“Men need sons, especially a king.” – he explained.

“I will do as you tell me father.” – she agreed. Her father had always given her everything she had ever wanted. He would never let her down.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be friendlier to the Lannister girl.”

“Why? She has taken everything from me.  Why should I be her friend?” – that was something she was not willing to do.

“Remember Cat, keep your friends closer and your enemies even closer. Always remember it. - Hoster reminded her what he had told her since she was a child.

She smiled cunningly then, determined to do everything her father recommended. After all he had always had her best interests at heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknowst to them, now that Ned and Cersei were officially engaged and said betrothal had been accepted by her family, they had started spending more time together without worry of might see them. Unfortunately, their usual outings had been cut short since property dictated the couple always be accompanied by someone, frustrating both of them. It was only due to their cleverness that they always found ways to escape and be alone for a few minutes. And now was one of those times.

“You're driving me crazy.” – Ned whispered, pulling Cersei into his bedchambers and closing the door, only to push her against it and start attacking her neck.

“You… you do the same to me… all the time… my love.” – she sighed happily, running her fingers through his dark hair, pulling him closer. She needed to feel all of him and he, sensing a desperation so similar to his own, grabbed her skirts and raised them until they were around her hips. Before he could think, he hugged her thighs and lifted her off the ground, encouraging her to wrap her long legs around his hips.

“Ned... Ned...” – Cersei moaned, pushing against the bulge she felt inside his breeches and feeling her smallclothes wet with her desire. She was too excited by what they were doing to be concerned about property at the moment. Nothing matter then but him.

“I want you, Cersei. I want you... so much…”

“Me, too. I need you, Ned.” – her desire was so great that she no longer cared for the norms, her only wish was to give all of herself to him, to welcome him into her body and to never leave the protection of his arms. _'I just want to be yours.'_ She thought, kissing him full on the lips while her hands fought to untie the laces of his jerkin.

This pulled him out of his fevered state and he forced himself to let her go and helped her arrange her skirts.

“Ned... what...?” – she asked, flushed and initially confused, but little by little more aware of her previous wanton behaviour.

She gasped.

She was supposed to be a lady. Now she was sure her betrothed would think poorly of her and dismiss her.

“I'm sorry.” – he apologized as he turned around, making her open her eyes in shock.

_'He is ashamed of me.'_ She reasoned, filled with shame herself. He was repulsed by her behaviour and now he was going to leave her.

“I... I understand, Your Grace.” – she whispered, turning around and opening the door to leave.

However, Ned took hold of her hand, preventing her escape.

“Cersei, where are you going?” – he asked, trying in vain to get her to look at him.

“I'm... I'm sorry, Your Grace. I didn't mean to act so forward.” – she confessed, wishing he would just let her go. Instead of doing that, Ned hugged her, bringing her as close as possible to his body and burying his head in her gorgeous sun-kissed hair.

“I am the one who should apologise to you, my love.  I shouldn't have taken such liberties with you.” – he expressed. – “But I can't help it, Cersei. I desire you like I have never desired anything before.” – he confessed at last, feeling a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. He felt Cersei suck in a big breath, finally relaxing and hugging him too.

“I desire you too, my love.” – she whispered, raising on her tiptoes to catch his lips in a bruising kiss.

“Marry me, Cersei.” – he said when they were finally able to stop kissing.

“I thought I was already going to.” – she teased him. He smiled, relieved that they were back to feeling comfortable with each other.

“Today. Marry me today.”

“But… you said you wanted to wait for your brother.”

“I can't wait any longer.” – he admitted. He loved his younger brother, even more now they were the only two Starks alive, but he couldn't wait a whole month until his arrival. – “Marry me today, Cersei. Be mine in front of the old gods.

“Yes.” – Cersei accepted, anxious to be his wife too. To start the rest of her life with him. To be his and only his.

 

Two hours later, Ned and Cersei were in the godswood in King’s Landing, exchanging their vows in front of the heart tree. Despite the heat, so characteristic of the south, both were wearing heavy cloaks with the sigil of their respective houses.

Once both finished saying his vows, Ned stepped closer to his bride and took off her cloak after delicately kissing her slender neck. Then he untied his own heavy cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, thus concluding the ceremony and being finally free to kiss her for the first time as husband and wife.

“I love you, Cersei Stark.” – he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, my beloved husband.” – she answered, her heart filled with joy.

 

* * *

 

 

Initially, they had wished to keep the news of their wedding a secret, at least for a while, but in the end they decided to announce it that same night, both having similar and different reasons for doing it.

Ned, because he wanted every citizen in Westeros to know she was their new Queen and to finally have her next to him on the throne and in his bed.

Cersei, on her part, wanted all the ladies to know that Eddard Stark was only hers so that they would stop trying to throw themselves at his feet. Because ever since her intended had taken the Iron Throne, she had had to hear the ladies discussing how handsome the Northman was and how they were all eager to seduce him and warm his bed. On the other side, however, she was apprehensive of how her family would react to the news. They would he glad, she was sure, but not because of her marrying a good and honorable man, but because of all the glory and prestige they would have.

As every night since the beginning of the Starks reign, long tables had been set on the Feast Hall and many people from King's Landing, from high Lords to commoners were enjoying themselves.

Ned, as his father had done before him in Winterfell, wanted to make sure his subjects knew him and he them, gaining their trust and loyalty on their own free will. And in that short time he had succeeded, as they had come to love and respect their new and just king, so very different from the last Targaryen sovereign.

That is why he had convinced his wife and chosen the same night of their wedding to present her as their new queen. He waited until everyone was on their seats before standing up from his, gaining everybody’s attention instantly and asking for silence with one move of his hand.

“I want to thank you all for your presence tonight.” – he started. – “As all of you are aware, it has been a fortnight since I became betrothed to Lady Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock.” – at this, everyone raised their cups to toast the couple, even though there were some who didn’t approve of his choice of bride due to her father’s well-known thirst for power. – “And it is my pleasure to announce that Lady Lannister and I got married this afternoon. So now I gladly and proudly present you Cersei Stark, my wife and your new queen.” – he finished, leaving his place at the high table in search of his wife, bringing her from her place in one of the nearby tables next to other family members to the seat especially set for her next to his.

All the people in the hall were silent, astounded by their king's announcement. At least until one of the Northern bannermen that had come with him during the war stood up and raised his cup in direction to his rulers.

“Long live King Eddard! Long live Queen Cersei!” – he screamed.

Others followed him and within moments the entire hall was chanting and cheering for the newlyweds.

Cersei stood up and raised her cup too, saluting her new subjects. And all, including the people who weren’t sure about her, were enchanted by her delicate but obvious grace and even more by the love that shone so clearly in her eyes when she turned to look at her husband and king.


	4. Always mine, always yours, always ours

Since the usual feast had suddenly turned into a wedding feast, Ned ordered more food and wine to be served, to the delight of all the presents.

The king, happy for his good fortune, danced several music pieces with his bride, even though he had never been so good at it. He knew that of all her activities, Cersei enjoyed dancing the most, so he monopolized as many of her dances as he could and only allowed her to leave his side to dance with Jon Arryn and other members of her family. He particularly enjoyed watching her dance with her younger brother, Tyrion.

During their first outing on the King’s Road, she had talk enthusiastically about her precious brother. Of course, she had also commented on the way their father usually mistreated him, still blaming him for their mother's death during childbirth. And once he had gained her full trust, she had confessed how she had blamed him too, but that after witnessing the differences between the way her father treated her and Jaime and the way he treated Tyrion, she had soon warmed up to the baby and had since then tried to protect him and raise him as best she could.

So seeing her and Tyrion laughing on the middle of the improvised dance floor, he hurried to get closer and picked the boy up with one arm, wrapping the other around his wife’s small waist, swaying in time with the music. Being like that, he couldn’t help but wish it didn’t take long for them to dance like this again, this time carrying their children in their arms.

 

“Are you having a good time?” – he asked her a few hours later, dancing with her once more. Tyrion had already tired and Ned had sent him to his chambers with his wet nurse and two members of his Kingsguard.

“Yes, my Lord. Everything has been perfect tonight.” – she answered, twirling in his arms, laughing when her husband caught her around the waist and brought her closer to him, her back against his strong chest.

“I’m sorry to hear that, then.”

“Ned?”

“I’m sorry you are still enjoying the party, because I think it’s time for us to leave.” – he whispered in her ear, licking it lightly and trying to not be noticed by other courtiers. Cersei shuddered and stepped closer to him, rubbing her backside against his manhood, goosebumps appearing on her skin.

“So soon?” – she sighed, covering his hands on her waist with hers.

“If I am not mistaken, most of the men and women wish for the bedding ceremony to start.” – he felt Cersei tense immediately. She was well aware that the bedding ceremony was a custom in all southern weddings, but she still didn't want anyone but her lord husband to see her naked.  – “And believe when I say that seeing you as the day you came into this world is a pleasure I wish only for myself.” – he was telling her the truth. He didn’t care if he offended any lord or disrespected the customs. No one was going to see his wife naked.

“Come this way, my love.” - he told her, taking her hand and pulling her with him towards one of the closest exists, taking advantage that everyone was still entertained with the wine and dancing. Just in case, he ordered his Kingsguard to stop anyone trying to follow them through that dor.

He guided her through dark, hidden corridors, stopping every few minutes to touch her and kiss her wherever his hands and lips could reach, turned on by her moans of pleasure and the way she held onto his hair, as if asking more of his caresses. He was so desperate that in the end, he simply put her over his shoulder and nearly ran to his chambers. To their chambers.

Once they were inside the spacious room did Ned let her stand on her own. She attacked his lips instantly, pushing him against the door. Ned however, guided her slowly towards the big bed and lay her down before kissing her again until their lips were red and swollen. They only stopped kissing when the need to breathe was too overwhelming, but Ned didn’t stop, trailing kisses down her neck and the top of her chest until he could go no further due to the cut of her gown. The whole time Cersei couldn't contain her moans or stop her hands from trying desperately to take off his jerking and shirt.

“Ned… Ned…”

“What … What do you need, Cersei? – he asked her, running his lips over her cheek.

“Please... Ned, take them off. Ned...” – she pleaded, frustrated. She wanted, no, needed to feel his naked skin against hers.

“Cersei...” – he groaned at her boldness and despite her complaints, he stood up, helping her do the same.

He started by caressing her blond hair, slowly unbraiding it until it fell free gown her back. Then, he took her hands and kissed them reverently before guiding them to his chest, encouraging her to remove his many layers of clothes. While she had struggled impatiently before, now she did it timidly, but even her shyness couldn’t stop her from kissing every inch of skin she uncovered. She enjoyed his smell, a combination of sweat, leather, snow and something that was pure Ned. Something unique and only hers.

Ned, once free of his upper garments, wrapped his arms around her back and started pulling on the laces that kept her gown together. She laughed when he failed to do so, but after seeing his heated, impatient look, she hurried to help him since she loved the grey dress she was wearing. _‘After all, it matches the colour of my new house and it was the dress in which I became his wife.’_ She thought, unlacing her dress successfully and letting it fall to the ground.

“So beautiful.” – he whispered, seeing her in her smallclothes for the first time. Her skin was very pale and soft to the touch, he realised. She had a small waist and very pronounced hips. _‘And her legs,’_ Ned thought, _‘her legs seem endless.’_ He couldn’t wait to be buried between them, feeling them wrapped tightly around his waist, anchoring him to her. And a dark part of him couldn’t wait to feel them over his shoulders while he pleasured her with his tongue and fingers, driving her crazy enough to yell her pleasure and let everyone in the Seven Kingdoms know that it was him, King Eddard Stark, who brought her so much pleasure.

Now it was his turn to finish disrobing and he did so quickly, leaving his smallclothes on for now. She felt a shiver run down her back when she saw his strong, well defined body and before she lost her courage, she hugged his shoulders and claimed his lips, keeping him close by burying her fingers in his hair. Ned lay her on the bed again, climbing on top of her. She parted her legs automatically, cradling him between them. They kissed unhurriedly now, touching each other tenderly and he only stopped to help her remove the rest of theirs garments only to trap her beneath him afterwards.

He moved his kisses to her neck and started sucking it viciously, wanting to leave his mark where her beautiful gowns couldn’t cover them, so everyone would see them and never dare to even smile at her. Once satisfied, he showered her shoulders with kisses, going further until he reached one of her breasts, drawing the pink, hard nipple in mouth and massaging the other with two of his fingers.

“Ned… oh gods, Ned...” – she whimpered, drunk on all the pleasure he was giving her and still wishing more. She wanted everything he had to give. Ned guessed her need correctly and continued worshipping her body. He kissed her belly reverently, touching it softly while praying to the Old Gods to bless their marriage with a child. He continued, kissing her hips and the top of her thighs, finally settling between them and seeing her womanhood for the first time. He groaned when he saw how red and wet it looked, barely containing his desire to lick her and feel her climax against his tongue, to be the sole responsible for her state.

He locked his eyes with hers and before she could say anything, he gave a tentative lick to her pussy.

“You taste divine.” – he told her, which earned him a whimper from his wife as she closed her eyes. – “Open your eyes. I need to see you beautiful eyes, Cersei.” – he prompted her and she complied with great effort.

He continued licking her, to which she answered by raising her hips from the bed, chasing his mouth while moaning incoherently. He simply put his forearm across her belly, chaining her to the bed and moved his free hand between her legs, licking one of his fingers before penetrating her with it.

“OH GODS!” – she screamed, soon feeling him entering her with a second finger.

He began moving his fingers in and out while licking her nub furiously. She couldn’t stop herself and grabbed his hair to pull him closer to her. She was close.

“Ned… Ned, I’m… I’m… ahhhh…” – she couldn’t complete her sentence before she was coming for the first time, tightening her legs around his head. He licked her clean and when he settled on top of her again, she saw his beard was still wet with her juices. Instead of bothering her, this only made her grab him and kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue.

“I can’t wait any longer, wife.” – Ned told her, rubbing his manhood against her wet opening.

“Do it.” – she answered him, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to relax as much as possible. – “Just… go slow, ok?”

“Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

“Just take me, my love.” – she caressed his face sweetly and waited.

He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly, savouring the feeling of her warm tight wetness while looking into her eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort. He soon felt a barrier and at her nod, he kissed her again and pushed into her all the way in. She gave a muffled shriek, grabbing his shoulders and marking his skin with her long nails. She felt a little pain but there was something else there that she couldn’t identify. She just knew she needed him to move.

“Move… please…” – she begged him, rolling her hips and driving him crazy with want.

He started moving slowly, letting her get used to his size and putting his forearms on each side of her head, keeping his full weight off her. She tighten her legs around his waist and soon she lowered her hands to his lower back, pushing him to her while begging him to take her harder. And he, filled with desire, complied to her wishes, sitting on his haunches before grabbing her hips in a powerful grip and setting her on his lap, giving her complete control on their coupling. She got tired eventually and he lowered her in the bed again.

“So… tight… and wet…” - he groaned, raising one of her legs over his shoulder, so he could kiss and suck on her ankle, leaving his mark here too.

“Yes… keep doing… that… yes… oh, Ned!” – she whimpered and grabbed the furs underneath her as hard as she could, wishing for the pleasure to continue forever.

“You. Are. Mine.” – he said, thrusting into her with all his might. – “Say it… say it, Cersei. Tell me you are mine.” – Ned told her, fucking her harder and faster.

“Yours. I’m… only yours.”

“Say it again!”

“I’m yours.”

“Again!”

“I’m yours!”

“Say it again!”

“I’m yours… yours… I’M YOURS!” – she finished with a scream, coming for the second time that night and pushing her husband over the edge with her.

He dropped her leg to the bed and fell on top of her, both struggling to catch their breath. Soon he lay on his back next to her, unwilling to crush her. She, of course, moved to rest her head on top of his chest, needing to be as close to him as possible.

“I love you, Cersei.” – Ned told her once he regained his breath.

“I love you too, Ned.” – she smiled, raising to catch his lips in a slow kiss.

Exhausted, she fell asleep soon, but he stayed awake for a bit longer, caressing her skin and imagining their new life together.

“I will always make you happy.” – he whispered into her hair, before letting sleep claim him too.

 

* * *

 

“Father.” – a young man said in greeting.

“Did they do it?” – the older man asked.

“Yes. They were quite loud.” – he joked.

“Good. That way no one will doubt of that marriage being consummated. Now we have to act quickly.”

“What are you planning to do with her?”

“Don’t worry about that. Cersei will do as I tell her.” – he started, drinking a sip of wine. – “We will leave her to enjoy her new married status. Soon enough she will do her part.”

“Are you sure she will accept this?”

“Are you doubting me, Jaime?”

“Never, father. But that man is not like other southern lords. I’m sure he will not doubt to act if he senses something is wrong. All those Starks have always reeked of their honour and I’m sure she will not want to displease him. She swears she loves him.” – he explained.

“Love? That stupid, worthless girl. What will she achieve with her love?”

“As you have always said father, she is just a woman.”

“I’ll just tell you this: If she is not willing to sacrifice herself and do whatever it takes to put a pure Lannister heir in the throne, bad for her. Because that is what will happen. And you better be ready to bed her when I tell you to.”

“As you command, father.” – he exclaimed, soon leaving his father’s chambers in search of his own. After hearing his sweet sister screaming in ecstasy, he couldn’t wait to be the one between her legs. Especially now that he had his father’s permission and encouragement to do so.

_‘I will enjoy dominating the lioness of Casterly rock. And I will enjoy planting my seed in her womb and watching our children become the future rulers_.’ He thought, pumping his dick in his fist, remembering his Cersei’s sounds and imagining it was him fucking her into the mattress.


	5. Expectations

 

The next morning Cersei was the first to wake up, finding herself still in the same position from the night before: her head resting on her husband’s chest and their naked legs intertwined.  She couldn’t stop the giggle that came out of her mouth when she remembered all they had done the night before and the movement made Ned stir seconds later. They looked each other in the eye for several moments, simply enjoying their moment of closeness.

“Good morning, wife.” – he greeted her.

“Good morning, Your Grace.” – she smiled cheekily.

“So now I am your king?”

“Always, Your Grace.”

“Well then… as your king, I command you to…” – he grabbed her by the hips and placed her on top of him, forcing her to part her legs and place them on both sides of his. – “… kiss me.”

She laughed and lowered her head until their lips were nearly touching.

“Like this, Your Grace?” – she brushed her lips delicately against his.

“Cersei…” – he warned, seeking to bury his fingers in her hair and bring her closer, but she was faster and grabbed his hands with hers instead.

“Or maybe like this?” – now she kissed him passionately, her tongue entering his mouth. He responded to the kiss instantly and freeing his hands, he grabbed her by the hips to encourage her to start moving over his half hard cock.

“Like that. Definitely like that.” – he said once she stopped kissing him and moments later he started running his fingers through her hair and pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Very soon, Ned flipped them, Cersei laying on her back with him resting between her hips and rubbing himself against her core. He couldn’t wait to be inside her again and judging by her moaning and desperate movements under him, she felt the same, so he simply raised her left leg over his shoulder and entered her as deep as he could.

“Ned!” – she screamed, loving the pleasurable pain of his thrusts and having just the strength to hang on to his shoulders.

“Do you like this?” – he asked, moving in and out, making her feel breathless and ready to combust.

“Yes… right… there… there…” – Cersei kept moaning, throwing her head back and giving him a perfect view of her neck, several spots covered with marks from his furious kisses and bites form the night before. Ned, encouraged by her moans, kept moving in and out of her until she found her climax with a mighty yell and tightening her walls around his manhood.

With the last of her strength, she tightened her free leg around his waist, prompting him to keep going, to find his pleasure in her. And it took him no time to fill her with his seed, groaning and falling on top of her after releasing her leg on his shoulder. Cersei hugged him as hard as she could and started crying softly, still fighting to catch her breath.

“What… Cersei, what’s wrong?” – asked Ned, frowning. The last thing he had expected was to see his wife crying after making love. He definitely didn’t like her to cry.

“No… Nothing, my love.” – she whispered, trying to control her tears.

“Why are you crying, dearest? Did I hurt you? Gods!” – he tried to move and call a maester to see her but she simply hugged him harder and now wrapped both legs around his waist.

“No! Don’t go!”

“If I have hurt you, I need to…”

“You didn’t hurt me, Ned.” – she told him, running her hand through his face. Tears were still falling down the sides of her face. – “I’m just… I’m so happy. You have made me so happy.”

“Not as happy as you have made me, Cersei.” – he answered, kissing her again. He could never get tired of kissing her. Or making love to her.

Neither uttered another word, simply basking in their love and staying as close to each other as they could. After all, they were both aware that their duties as king and queen would come knocking on their door no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after the announcement of their marriage, Cersei was summoned to her father’s chambers. Until that day, the newly married couple have been able to spend most of their time together and away from court life, like a sort of short honeymoon. Ned would have loved to take ger to Winterfell, to marry her again in its godswood and present her to Benjen and to all the castle inhabitants, but his duties had not allowed him to leave the capital. And now their time alone was ending and the next day they were expected to return to public life and Cersei couldn’t help being nervous about her new obligations around the Red Keep and towards her new subject.

For this reason, she was hoping against hope that her father had called her to advise her on how to do good to her people.

“Good morning, father.” – she saluted the older Lannister, entering his chambers.

“My beautiful, darling girl.” – Tywin answered, standing up and kissing his daughter’s cheek lovingly. – “How is married life? Are you happy?”

“Yes, father. I couldn’t be happier. My Ned has made me the happiest woman in all of Westeros.” – she confessed truthfully.

“And are you making him happy?” – Cersei frowned at his question.

“I… I guess… I…”

“You guess?” – Tywin interrupted her. – “Has he told you so or not?”

“Yes, he has told me so.” – she replied, lowering her head in embarrassment, remembering the noises Ned made when they were together in bed.

“Good. That is good.” – he left her side and sat on his desk before motioning her to do the same. – “Now we have to discuss what to do next.”

“Well, father, my lord husband wants me to be in future council meetings and…”

“That is not important.” – he interrupted her.

“What do you mean, father?”

“The king may be happy with you right now, but he is only a man. We have to make sure you are in his favour at all times. That means you have to make sure he doesn’t take a mistress. At least until you have given him a son.”

“A… mistress?” – _‘No, it can’t be.’_ she thought. Ned would never cheat on her. He loved her.

“Yes, a mistress. You can’t be so stupid as to think he won’t bed as many women as he can now that he is king.”

“He would never…”

“He would and he will.”

“Father!”

“And he won’t hesitate to cast you aside if you displease or even fail to give him an heir. Do you understand?” – he finished.

Cersei wanted to say they he was wrong, that her husband wouldn’t seek other women’s beds and that he would never get rid of her to marry another. She desperately wanted to say all this, but the truth was that, she was not so sure it wouldn’t happen.

After all, she was now a married woman.

Of course, being married to the man she adored was not the problem. The problem was that she now had to meet many expectations. She very well knew that after getting married, a lady was expected to change her behaviour completely, becoming submissive to her husband and accepting every single one of his commands.

_‘I will b_ _ecome_ _just_ _one of his possessions.’_ She thought, feeling a painful tightening in her chest. _'I will never be free again.'_

There would be no more outings on her own or just with Ned.

No more giggles and running free around the Keep.

No more playful banter with her handmaidens. Instead, they would be changed with new handmaidens who would remind her of her duties and watch every one of her moves.

No more play time with Tyrion.

No more time to read from obscure books found in the Keep’s library.

Instead of her previous freedom, now there would be family members and high lords trying to win her favour and trying to use her to improve their own situation in court.

Her own father and twin brother pressuring her into conceiving a son, more Lannister than Stark and who will turn them into the most powerful men in the realm.

Her own husband expecting a son. An heir. A baby boy to carry on the Stark name and to secure his place as the new ruler.

And worst of all, her husband taking mistresses during her pregnancies if not in other times too. She didn’t think Ned would be capable of being unfaithful to her just as she would rather die than cheat on him, but he was a powerful man, the most powerful in the land, and among them it had always been considered fashionable to bed as many women as possible. And despite of her awareness of future indiscretions, she prayed that he would wait at least a few years before he broke her heart.

She was aware that her father was still talking, but she could only nod sporadically and as soon as her father gave her permission to leave, she practically run to her solar.

As soon as she closed the door she saw her husband leaning of the balcony and didn’t doubt to run into his open arms and rest her head on his chest. There was no need for words, she only needed to feel him close to her. Who knew for how long she would be the only one there?

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning and too soon for Cersei’s liking, her handmaidens came knocking on the door. With them also came Ned’s own servants and the couple had to go their separate ways.

_‘Duty calls.’_ thought Cersei, letting her maidens lead her to her bath and select a gown for her to wear. This would be the last day she would have her faithful ladies with her, as in a few hours new ones would be presented to her.

She wanted to enjoy what little time they had together but despite her tries, she only felt sadness when they startedstilyng her long hair into a tight bun and covered it all with a veil and then a hood. She wanted to beg them to leave her hair running down her back, just like her husband had always seemed to like it, but then she reminded herself that now he too was going to expect her to dress and present herself accordingly to her new status. She sighed, surrendering to her fate.

By the time she was ready, Ned was already waiting for her in their solar.

“Beautiful.” – he told her as soon as she stood in front of him. Then to her surprise, he frowned.

“Is something wrong, husband?” – she asked. She had her hands in front of her and was fighting the urge to twist them nervously. _‘Have I offended him already?’_ she asked herelf, horrified and on the verge of tears.

“No, nothing my love. Shall we?” – he said, moving one of the chairs for her to sit. She smiled at him politely and sat.

They had a quiet breakfast and soon came the time for Ned to leave. His presence was requested in the King’s council and it could no longer be avoided. So he stood up and knelt beside his wife’s chair, running the tips of his fingers over her long, pale neck. She sighed, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his.

“Would you like to go horse riding this afternoon?” – he asked his wife.

“What?” - she opened her eyes. He wasn’t supposed to ask her this. Or was he trying to make her suffer with what she could no longer have?

“We haven’t done it in a while. And I know you must be missing your horse.”

“But... I...” - she stammered in confusion. She could see in his eyes that he was not mocking her, he looked sincere in his offer.

“I’ve grown used to it being just us. I need you to myself after a whole day as King Eddard.” - he kissed her gently. – “I need us to be just Ned and Cersei.”

“Ok.” – she accepted happily, kissing him while hugging his neck and bringing him as close to her as possible.

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait for it to be time for them to leave. She wanted them to be just Ned and Cersei already.

 

* * *

 

 

While Ned and Cersei were making plans for later, Catelyn walked around her chambers, also planning.

Using her connection as the Hand of the King’s goodsister, she had learned everything about the king’s routine. Of course, it had changed during his honeymoon period, but she knew that he was returning to his duties today. It was her moment to act.

And she was more than ready.

She had taken great care to choose her dress and had made her handmaiden brush her hair until it shined like liquid fire. She had also chosen her jewelry carefully, particularly a pendant that rested just between her breasts, held high by her corset.

_‘He won’t be able to refuse me now. I actually pity the Lannister bitch. Soon, her husband is going to change her for a more suitable wife.'_ She thought while leaving her apartments. She had to hurry if she wanted to catch the king.

And catch him she did.

She had just turned a corner when she crashed into him and only thanks to his warrior reflexes she didn’t ended up on the floor.

“Your Grace!” – she squealed, acting startled.

“Lady Catelyn.” - he said, helping her regain her feet.

“I am so sorry, Your Grace.” – she apologised, running her hands over his doublet, as if getting rid of any wrinkle. It was the perfect way to get close to him and give him a perfect view of her cleavage. – “I didn’t mean to run like that into you.” - she added worringly.

“No harm done, my lady. Are you alright?” – he asked, releasing her arms and discreetly stepping away from her.

“Yes, Your Grace.” – she whispered.

“I’m glad, Lady Catelyn. Now if you’d excuse me.” – he finished, bowing and leaving her standing in the hallway.

_‘That was odd.'_ Ned thought with suspiscious. But he forgot everything about her as soon as he rembered the woman he was meeting in a few hours. His woman.

Meanwhile, Catelyn make the walk back to her chambers, feeling victorious already.

_‘It’s going to be so easy to drive him wild with desire.'_ She told herself, remembering the way he kept looking into her eyes the whole time. She didn’t even mind that he hadn’t notice her chest pressed so close to his. _'He must have been fighting so hard not to show his interest so soon after his wedding.'_ She rationalised.

She kept thinking this while changing her dress again.

It was time to meet the queen and offer her uninterested friendship.


	6. In love with an angel

 

That afternoon, Ned himself went in search of his wife and finally found her in one of the gardens with two other ladies. He noticed that her previous companions were nowhere in sight but decided not to make any comment until they were away from them.

After dismissing her new ladies and getting rid of the hood and veil covering her head, Cersei let herself be guided to the stables and to his surprise she decided to use her old side saddle and waited for him to mount his own horse before they left. They rode slowly though the King’s Road and when he challenged her to a race to their favourite spot, she accepted happily. But she ended up regretting her decision, because her gown was so tight she soon began to feel faint and had to slow down for fear of passing out.

“Cersei?” – Ned asked her, guiding his horse closer to hers. – “Are you alright?”

“Of course, my love.” – she said, smiling slightly to avoid showing any discomfort that might make him worry. She didn’t want their outing to be cut short to soon. – “I was simply giving you an advantage. You should win at least once, after all”

He laughed at her words. He always liked it when she teased him, since she became more relaxed and adventurous during those times. When they finally arrived to their selected spot, Ned hurried to dismount and helped her do the same, leading her by the hand until they were sitting in front of a clear stream, her back to his chest and his arms resting on her belly. He started kissing her neck and she sighed happily before arching her neck to give him better access.

“Mmm… as much as I think you look beautiful with this new hairstyle of yours, especially because it gives me this incredible view of our neck, I have to do this.” – he told her, separating his mouth from her skin.

“What…?” – she started to ask, but closed her mouth when she felt him beginning to unbraid her hair and take out the many pins that kept it in place. He tried to do it as gently as possible but before long he grew frustrated and a laughing Cersei helped him before she ended up bald.

“Much better.” – he sighed, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair and inhaling deeply, feeling his worries melt away. Cersei felt his whole body relax and smiled, resting more fully against him.

“I take it the council meeting didn’t go so well.” – Cersei commented, rubbing his hands with her smaller ones.

“You could say that.” – he confessed, his face still buried in her hair. – “Only a week away and they complained like I have been away for ten years. And they talked about the most trivial things as if the destiny of the realm depended on them.”

“Maybe they think they could escalate into something more serious?” – she guessed.

“A joust to celebrate our wedding as the most important thing for the realm?”

“Hey! It is our marriage you are talking about!” – she joked. But she knew what he was complaining about. The war had just recently ended and there were more important topics to think about, like helping the injured and orphans and making sure that new alliances were formed in order to strengthen the level of security in the Seven Kingdoms. _‘After all, winter is coming.’_ she thought, like Ned always said.

“I need to tell you something.” – Ned expressed, suddenly serious. It was time to confess his most hidden secret.

“What is it?” – Cersei asked, turning around and looking him in the eye. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

“I need you to promise me never to talk about this with anyone.”

“Ned, you are scaring me.” – she said worriedly.

“Promise me, Cersei.” – her husband repeated.

“I promise.” – she caressed his face gently, willing him to relax.

“Lyanna had a son.” - he said. Cersei knew better than comment, sensing he wasn’t done talking. – “She and Rhaegar had a son. Have a son.”

“A... Son? But… she is…” - she stammered.

“Dead. My sister is dead.” – he completed for her. – “After taking King’s Landing I found out she had been hidden on the lower levels of the keep and took some of my men to find her. But I was too late.”

“Was she... already dead?”

“No, but she was dying. She had her son with her and as soon as she saw me she made me promise I would take care of him.” – he stopped for a few moments, taking a deep breath before continuing. – “It turned out she and Rhaegar had been in love and she had left with him willingly. She didn’t say it then but I discovered they got married somewhere on their way here.”

“Married? Then her son... is...”

“Yes... he is Rhaegar’s legitimate heir. He is meant to be the next king.”

_'Father won’t like this.'_ She thought nervously. She didn’t even want to think what he would try to do to the baby who could cost him the Seven Kingdoms.

"After Lyanna died, I took the child and promised myself he would regain his birth right." – Cersei gasped at this.

“Ned! You can’t!”

“I know. Doing that would mean starting another war. But it is the right thing to do. I wasn’t born to be a king. I wasn’t even born to be Lord of Winterfell.”

“But you became Lord of Winterfell. And you are the King of the Seven Kingdoms now.” - Cersei stated, standing up and making Ned do the same.

“But...”

“I know you loved your sister, my love. I know you still do. And I know that your honour as a Stark won’t allow you to keep silent on this. But I beg you to think this through.” – she pleaded, resting her hands on his chest and looking him in the eye. – “What do you think is going to happen if people are not willing to see another Targaryen on the throne? And what about the ones who would be more than eager to see him rule? Some won’t even believe that he is legitimate or even that your sister and the late prince were in love and got married."

“She told me herself!” – he argued.

“And many lords won’t care! They would only do what benefits them the most.” – she whispered. Ned stepped away from her.

“And you? Does it benefit you more that my nephew remains in the shadows for the rest of his life?” – he asked , angry at her all of a sudden. She stepped closer and slapped him without thinking.

“How dare you?” – she said harshly. – “How dare you think I would wish such a destiny for a baby.”

She turned and walked towards to her horse, her husband hot on her heels.

“Cersei wait!”

“Leave me alone!” – _‘What have I done?'_ She thought while walking as fast as her gown permitted her. _'How could I strike him? What is wrong with me? He is goimg to be so furious!'_ she was terrified and wanted to escape as quickly as she could.

“Cersei wait, please.” – she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed he was already in front on her. She got ready to be struck back. – “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

_‘What?’_ She thought, staring at him with her mouth opened. _'He is not angry?'_

“I’m sorry, my love. I just... I don’t know what to do.” – he finished, pulling her towards him and hugging her. She didn’t doubt to hug him back.

“What other option do we have?” – she sighed. She knew only of one other option and it would mean a great sacrifice on his part and a painful life for her new nephew.

“I could say he is mine but...”

“He would only be known as the king’s bastard.” – she completed his sentence.

“Yes. I wouldn’t wish that life for him.” – Ned said. He suddenly sounded so tired she felt her heart breaking for him.

“I wouldn’t wish that for him or any other either.” – she repeated. She had seen how her father treated her younger brother as if he were a bastard and didn’t wish to see another inocent child in the same position. She left the safety of her husband’s arms and taking his hand, she guided him towards the horses again.

“Take me to him.” – she told him, smiling encouragingly. Ned fell in love with her more for that.

He helped her mount again and they rode back to the Red Keep. Once there, he took her to the royal wing and guided her through a secret passage for what felt an eternity, but could have only been around ten minutes, until they were finally standing instead of a door. He took a key out of his doublet and when he opened it she was surprised to see several men standing guard.

“Your Graces.” – one of the men saluted them respectfully.

“Jory.” - Ned saluted back before he guided his wife to a door at the end of the room.

The first thing Cersei saw was a plump woman carrying a little bundle in her arms. As soon as she saw the king and her she bowed.

“How is he today?” – he asked after greeting the woman.

“Like an angel, Your Grace. He has just finished eating.” – she answered.

“May I?” – he stepped closer and took the child and cradled him in his arms. – “Leave us, please.”

He waited until she had abandoned the room before walking with the baby to the chair where Cersei was sitting. And as soon as she saw his little face she gasped.

“He... he looks exactly like you, Ned.” – she commented, happily surprised and relieved that he didnt look like his Targaryen father. _'It will be easier to protect him if he doesn’t look like Prince Rhaegar’._

“Yes. He has the North in his blood.” – he told her proudly, without taking his eyes off his nephew.

“Can I take him?” – Ned nodded immediately and gave him to her. The baby seemed to resent the change of arms and raised his little hand until he caught a lock of Cersei’s hair in it before falling back into slumber. Cersei smiled and pressed him closer to her.

Ned, on his part, couldn’t help the grin on his face. He had been so nervous to tell his wife about Jon’s existance and there she was, completely smitten with the baby.

“His name is Jon.” – he told her, running his fingers over Jon’s head.

“After Lord Arryn.” – she stated more than asked. Everybody knew of the love and respect Ned had always felt for the man. He had taken him and Robert Baratheon as his wards and had educated and later protected them when King Aerys had killed his father and older brother. She definitely agreed with his choice of name.

_‘Your cousins could look like you, my little Jon. I hope they look just like your uncle. Just like you.'_ she thought, imagining dark-haired sons and daughters playing around the Keep, driving their septa crazy and lighting the dark castle with their laughter. She imagined them playing with Jon and Tyrion, looking up to both older boys and clinging to every one of their words.

_'Nothing can ever happen to you, my love.'_ She promised him, kissing his soft forehead and caressing the hand that had still her hair with the tip of her fingers.

They remain in silence for the next hour, simply watching the baby that had, in such a short time, captured the lioness queen’s heart. After that, Ned called the wet nurse back in to the room and the couple left, but not before Cersei had obtained direct permission from her husband to return as often as she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnddd it had to be done!  
> I like Jon Snow and always hated how Catelyn treated him, so there it is.
> 
> I hope you liked Cersei's reaction to meeting the baby, regardless of her being so OOC


End file.
